The Other Apprentice
by Batmarcus
Summary: When Palpetine rises to Chancellor, but loses Darth Maul in the battle of Naboo he enacts his back up plan rather than tempt Dooku, he takes on his secret apprentice. Little does he know his apprentice has his own plans, how will this effect the galaxy? Rated M for later later battles, swearing, and possibly more adult scenes later. DISCONTINUED new version up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my latest Star Wars story, though this will not be my last one in the coming few days/months. After taking a longer break from a lot of my solo stories I'm getting back to a few of them, and starting some new ones as well, like this one which has been on my back buner for some time. Anyways special thanks to J. Hellscythe who did give some opinons and advice that helped me write this.**

 **Also, I do not have a beta reader for this so, if you want to be my Beta for this story, send me a PM and we can talk it over.**

 **So, with all that said;**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

In his new chambers, Darth Sidious known to the galaxy at large as Palpetine sat. His blockade had failed, which he had honestly expected. It didn't matter, he had been elected as Chancellor and he had killed his master nearly all things had gone his way. What he hadn't expected however was the fall of his apprentice Darth Maul. He had expected him to die, but not for years to come.

Fortunately even though this hadn't been expected, it had been prepared for. He smiled pushing a button and demanding his ship be prepared for take off within the next few minutes. As he boarded he looked over to his pilot; "Set a course for Mustafar." He received a nod and they were off.

Sidious felt, proud of himself and of this secret he had even managed to keep from his master. He had always known that Mauls death was a possibility even if it had been a small one. So a few years ago he had taken a boy from the witches of Dathomir to be trained as Maul had been just in case. This boy would make a great place holder until he could get the chosen on to his side.

As he stopped outside of a room in his Mustafar facility and peered inside to see a boy no older than eight in the center of the room sprinting in place. He had slightly tanned skin tone in spite of being kept indoors with no sun for most of his life. He also had long black hair and odd eyes they were blue were a humans were white, with silver iris'.

On his face he bore the markings of a Kiffar clan in this case at the corner of each eye was a single small red circle. From those, red lines outlined his eyes and dropped into thin red triangles that stopped above the corners of his mouth.

He wore ragged self repaired clothing; "End his training early, get him cleaned and bring him to see me in the living chamber at once." Sidious said.

"Yes sir, of course." One of the near by droids said.

Tyris Novar was going through his morning exercises, he was nearly done he knew that he had only a few more exercises left and then he might get to rest though knowing his Master it was unlikely, and not doing it would just result in more exercise and punishment.

As the buzzer went off again he was about to move on to his next exercise when one of the droids came in and he stopped snapping to attention.

"The Master wants you, you are to be cleaned before meeting him follow me." The droid said leading him out as he followed in surprise.

There must be something more to it, his Master had only ever come to see him a few times in eight years. He wondered just what he was in for. The first time he had been told of the force and what it could do he had been four at the time and that was where his force training had begun in addition to his physical and mental trainings, the next time he had been told of the Jedi and Sith and that his Master was a Sith Lord and that one day with enough training he could be one as well he had been six then and ever since he had worked hard to reach the level where he could be called a Sith Apprentice.

* * *

He was showered and given new all black robes before he walked into the living quarters straight backed and his face an emotionless mask.

"Sit Tyris." The older man said.

"Yes Master." He said taking a seat across from him at the large table.

"My former apprentice Darth Maul has failed me, he did not have what it took to be a Sith after all. This means, your time has come to prove your worth. Your training will be accelerated so that you are ready for what I have planned when the time comes." Sidious said.

"Thank you my master, I will not disappoint you." He said bowing his head, but hearing his own excited heart beat in his ears, his time was finally coming.

"See, to it that you don't. Your, studies will continue of course and I will see to both your lightsaber and force training more personally, once I deem you skilled enough I shall send you to another who will finish your training. One day, you will be strong enough to become a master yourself, and the Sith shall rule the galaxy." He said.

"Yes my master." He said.

"Good, now eat training will begin immediately after I return." He said before he rose and left the boy alone.

Sidious smiled to himself this was perfect, he had an apprentice at least one he needed until he could bring the chosen one over to his side. He had briefly considered drawing the Jedi Dooku to his side, but he had dropped that idea as it would do him better to have a younger apprentice, making it more likely they would listen to what he said without question.

* * *

 **-With Tyris -**

Tyris was eating his food in silence, but inside he felt both his pride and his tension rise a little. One the one had, he was finally about to move on to something he had wanted his whole life, on the other that meant he had to start planning of his own.

Tyris, remembered very clearly some of the few rules that Sidious had told him, in the few times they had talked over the years. The first was that when it came to the Sith; "Two there should be, no more, and no less, a master and an apprentice. One to embody the power and the other to crave it." That was the first thing Tyris had learned from Sidious and it had been easy to remember.

The second was even easier; "In order to become a master, the apprentice must best their Master in duel to the death, ensuring that only the stronger would reign as a Sith master."

That one stuck with Tyris, his master was certainly powerful there was no denying that, and even though he had said he would teach him, there was always the chance he would hold back just to have an ace up his sleeve when the day came. So, Tyris made up his mind right then, and there. He would seek to learn more, things his master wouldn't expect of him, he would rise to be a Sith Master.

Just as he had made up his mind and finished his food, Sidious returned, and was usual Tyris sprang to his feet and bowed to his master who with a gesture motioned for him to follow, which he did. Together the master, and his new apprentice left the dining room, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

For the next few years, Tyris' training was as grueling and brutal as Mauls had been before him. He was taught many things about both the force and lightsaber combat, as well as strategy, history, politics, engineering, piloting anything that could give him and edge in combat.. He had learned to draw on his emotions to fuel himself, and had learned to wield both sides of the force as well.

He had also taken a certain affinity for force lightning like his master, except his was different. While his master produced the basic albeit powerful, blue force lightning, Tyris' own took on a dark red hue and seemed to melt the target of his aggression's, something both Sidious and Tyris had noted for different reasons.

His lightsaber combat skills, were very high and though he had some training in each form, rather surprisingly Tyris had taken a great affinity for Form VI: Niman, and both styles of Form V: Shien/Djem So as well as elements of Form IV: Ataru. This meant that he had a style that could alternate between fast paced, hard hitting, and overwhelming when it had to.

Sidious watched as his apprentice ran through his lightsaber drills with training sabers again, before he called out; "Enough, Tyris." The boy stopped instantly turning to face him and dropping to one knee with his head bowed.

"You have come far these last few years boy, but the time has come for you to learn from others as well." Sidious said walking around the kneeling thirteen year old. He felt Tyris' excitement rise, but the boy stayed calmly kneeling.

 _'Good, he knows better.'_ Sidious thought before he spoke again; "You will go to the hanger bay after you have cleaned yourself. There you will meet your teacher for the next few years, at no point during his training sessions are you to use the force you may only use it when I say so, when I visit, or when I have a mission for you. Am I understood?" He asked.

"Of course, my master." The teen said focusing his gaze at the ground.

"Good, dismissed." He said allowing Tyris to rise and leave.

Tyris kept himself in check, as he had for years now. He knew his place, at least his place for now. He knew more than his master thought, both in skills and in his Masters plan. He had discovered that, his Master in spite of all he said had no intention, of actually treating Tyris as anything more than a place holder.

That made Tyris, see his master for what he was a coward, and an undeserving Sith, one that he would take down, but not yet he needed more time and training and to put his own plans in motion. So, he had stuck with his master and would listen until he decided the time was right.

Tyris showered, and dressed in black pants, boots, gloves, and a shirt and headed to the hanger, prepared for the possibility of an attack. The room was had a high ceiling an open bay door. One ship was docked within, a Firespray-31 Starship. Which was impressive as he had heard all of them had been destroyed.

In front of the ship stood a man clad in grey and blue Mandelorian Armor. His helmet was off and under his right arm allowing Tyris to see the man's face. He had tan skin and black hair, with dark eyes and several scares on his face.

"Hello, boy my name is Jango Fett, now to put it simply your master has paid me a considerable amount of money, to train you to the best of my ability and I shall honor my contract. However, I want to make this clear, that doesn't mean I like you, I am not your father, you listen to me and do what I say when I say it. Do you understand?" He asked glaring down at Tyris.

"Yes sir Mr. Fett." Tyris said respectfully inclining his head only to be smacked on the back of the head and knocked to the ground face first.

"Lesson one; Never drop your guard." He said as Tyris stood wanting to lash out with the force, but remembered his Masters orders and nodded, blocking another hit from Jango that was aimed at the side of his head.

"Good, there might be hope for you yet, now get in the ship." He said and Tyris nodded following him inside as the ship took off into the stars.

 _'This, could actually be fun.'_ Tyris thought smirking as he began to plan his 'Masters' downfall.

* * *

 **A/N: So that ends chapter 1. Let me know what you all thought by dropping a review if you like and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to...chapter 2! Now, I understand a few people would've liked more action last chapter, but it was a prologue there wasn't much action that would have fit. THis chapter though should have enough action, so I hope you like it! Also, thanks go out to both J. Hellscythe and Many Faced Mage, for helping me out in a few different places and giving opinions while the chapter was being written I really appreciated their inputs go check them out they are good really good.**

 **I still don't really have a Beta Reader for this story, so if interested PM and let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars, The Mouse does now. I do own Tyris Novar though.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It had been four years since Tyris' training with Jango Fett had begun, and in that time the Mandelorian Bounty Hunter had held nothing back in his training. It was just as harsh as his Masters training if not slightly more so, due to his not being allowed to use the force for most of it.

Part of his training had been helping Jango complete contracts, or at least some of them. One of the most interesting, in his opinion had been the very first. He had been to help Jango, gather a group of sorts made up of other bounty Hunters.

The group had been to help Jango to train the supposed "Clone Army of the Republic" that Tyris' Master and the Sith Lord before him had very carefully manipulated the Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas into secretly requesting be created. And Jango had been selected as the template as planned and Sifo-Dyas had been killed by his Master in a seemingly terrible shuttle crash incident.

Jango in exchange had received one unaltered clone, and though Tyris had not been around for that, as his Master had still been training him at the time. He had been apart of what came after though Jango had tired for a few years to train all the clones on his own, but that had become nearly impossible with so many troops and as such he had gathered a group of other Bounty Hunters which he had named the 'Cuy'val Dar which translated from the Mandelorian home language meant "Those Who No Longer Exist."

For a just under a year, he and Tyris had journeyed around the galaxy recruiting the men and woman to the cause with high priced contracts, as well as the promise of pride in some cases, and brought them back to Kamino.

Overall, they had recruited one hundred of what Jango considered the best; Soldiers, Assassins, Tacticians, Survivalists, Trackers, and Communications experts anything that would help make the army the best it could be for a war Tyris was more than sure was coming.

Not only did Jango's group train the Clones, but they had even helped train Tyris as well. Putting him through the wringer over the years to the point that the now seventeen year old young man was regularly on guard to be attacked at any moment.

His body had filled out as well, he now had a lean but muscular build from his substantial physical training, he now stood at 5'9 and weighed 185 pounds, and as Jango had heard from a fair few women when Tyris worked with him, he was very, easy on the eyes and Tyris knew how to be charming when he needed or wanted to.

Jango smirked as he and his son Bobba watched Tyris train in a hand to hand combat match with a few of the clone troopers. He had to admit the boy had come far in the last few years, he had worked hard to get there, and even though he had a hard time admitting it, both he, and Bobba as well as the other bounty hunters seventy five of which were Mandelorians like Fett himself had taken a liking to the boy and even the clones.

The boy had earned this trust, in sticking with him through some of the more intense contracts over the last few years and never backing down no matter the challenge or difficulty. He had even sent the boy on a few contracts on his behalf and he had proven himself able to handle the rigors that the galaxy had to offer.

Once in a while the boy would leave for short time periods, on his masters orders and come back more ferocious and calculating than before, which had only endeared him to the Mandelorians all the more, as he fought like one of them.

He knew though, the boys time of nearly always being at his side was quickly coming to it's end. Still though he had one final test for the boy, the most difficult contract the young man would ever be a part of and it had come from the boys own master.

"Bobba, do me a favor and go and tell Vhonte to end Tyris' training soon, and have him meet me on the third viewing platform. I have a mission for he and I to go on." Jango said simply.

"Am I going to be allowed to come?" Bobba asked hopefully and Jango smiled ruffling his sons hair a little bit, "No, not this time, your time has almost come to start working with me more regularly on contracts this one though is going to be Tyris' last. His final test before I say, we all have nothing left to teach him."

Bobba nodded slightly sadly at both not being able to come and Jango knew, the thought of Tyris leaving he nodded all the same and headed down to where the current teachers were watching as well.

* * *

 **-With Tyris-**

Tyris was panting slightly looking around at the four clones surrounding him and exhaling slowly, doing as Jango had taught him and waiting for his opportunity to strike. He didn't have to wait long as one of them charged from each side.

Tyris pivoted to the side to avoid them grabbing the one coming from his right by the back of his head and tossing him into the clone coming from his left. Just as he had dealt with them another clone charged him into the fight.

Tyris dropped down, getting his feet into the clones chest and launching him over his head and set him flying into the wall behind them. He had just cleared his vision enough to avoid the stun baton that the fourth clone had taken up.

He swung for Tyris' head and he ducked and grabbed the clones arm and threw him over his head. The clone adjusted in mid air landing on his feet and kicking Tyris in the chest. He fell backwards and got hit with a stun baton in the leg. Tyris growled kicking the man in the side of the head with his other leg stunning him, Tyris reached up grabbed the clones stun baton and shocked him in the ribs and then swiped the legs out from under the clone.

He stood up carefully waiting for the numbness in his leg to fade as an older man's voice came on over the intercom; "Tyris, your done for the day, Jango wants to see you on the third viewing platform."

Tyris nodded and headed out leaving the clones to pick themselves up. He picked up a towel whipped his sweat off as he went proud at how far his skill in Teras Kasi had improved over his time here, to the point that he had decided to replace Ataru in his fighting style with the form.

After a few minutes he arrived at the viewing platform and opened the door only to immediately spring to the side as the vibro blade Jango had thrown sank into the wall where Tyris' chest had been.

"Seriously, a vibro blade?" Tyris asked smirking slightly as he came into the room with Jango pulling the blade out of the wall.

"Hey, it's a quick and easy weapon anyone can use and it was a good way to make sure that you remember lesson one even after all this time. Which is good, because I have a mission for us from your Master." Jango said the smile dropping from his face which took on a deadly serious look.

"Really, one for both of us? What exactly are we looking at here?" Tyris asked seriously as Jango lead him over to a terminal on the far wall that had a large screen which came to life.

It showed a still image of a woman dressed in a red outfit, with white hair and glowing gold eyes that Tyris easily recognized as a trait of the darkside. If he had to guess he'd say she was in her early to mid thirties.

"This is Komari Vosa, former Jedi Knight of the republic and current leader of the Bando Gora cult for just over four years." Jango said.

Tyris' already high interest peaked just a little more, the Bando Gora were a well known Force-Worshiping cult, but they were also considered a criminal organization, as well as terrorists.

What interested Tyris was although they worshiped the dark side very few of them could even tap into the boundless power of the force and yet they commanded fear in the Outer Rim. They were famed as ruthless and highly effective killers, with more than a few Jedi kills to their name as well as killing anyone who dared not to join them or stood in their way.

"Alright, so what's the mission?" Tyris asked simply though he had a rough idea already.

Jango let out a breath before speaking, "The mission is on that is easier said than it is done, he wants us to go to Kohlma, infiltrate their fortress and kill Komari Vosa, and anyone who gets between us and her" Jango said.

That actually made sense to Tyris anyway, he was fairly certain that his Master would've been quite content to let the Bando Gora go about their business, if it were not for the fact that they now had a former Jedi as their leader, someone who could teach more of the cult to touch the force and teach those who already could to do it better.

That could make them a legitimate threat and a problem for any of both his and his Masters long term plans if left unabated for too long, and she had already been allowed to operate for much too long. She was a problem, one that needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later, and besides that Tyris liked the idea of finally having a challenge to test his current skill level.

"Alright then, when do we leave?" Tyris asked simply.

"We leave in five hours, gives us both time to rest prepare and plan at least a little." Jango said.

"Of course, so I had best go prepare then." Tyris said and Jango nodded, but as he walked away, Jango spoke again; "If you want to back out you need to speak now this will be a mission harder than any before it." He warned.

Tyris turned his eyes glowing temporarily gold as he channeled the power of the darkside briefly, "Don't worry, I like a challenge." Tyris said simply and with that he headed to the armory to prepare what he thought he would need, his excitement growing with each step.

* * *

 **-Coruscant-**

Jedi Master Dooku made his way towards the main chamber of the Jedi Council he had no idea what this was about. Dooku though a very talented Jedi in his own right hadn't been on a mission for the last few years. Ever since the battle of Naboo, and the subsequent death of his old Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku had remained in the temple for most of his time, studying the Sith where he could and trying to find ways to draw them out.

He didn't desire vengeance, or so he told himself the Sith needed to be out in the open before they could be taken out and the other Jedi Masters were not going to help him, as they had to focus on other things to keep the order in good standing with the Republic.

Dooku may not agree with a lot of what the Republic did, but he understood the need for them all to wrok together for the Galaxy, especially since several worlds and people were starting to disagree with them things were getting tense, and they needed to be soothed before it was too late. He shook himself from his thoughts, as he stepped into the Councils chamber at the top of the highest spirea of the temple.

The council was all sitting in their chairs and waiting for him when he arrived. He took his place in the center of the room as everyone who visited the council did before speaking out, "You all wished to see me?" He asked speaking in a cal tone of voice.

"Yes Master Dooku, we did wish to see you we have a mission for you. The Bando Gora have been getting much more active in the last few years, as you know, but lately they have started going too far, we want you to go to their base on Kohlma and bring in their leader, without her leadership the cult won't be able to stand for long after." Master Windu said carefully.

"Not that I don't want to help bring down these cultists, but what makes you all think that I am the best person for the job? I know I may be a great Jedi, but no more so than any of you." Dooku said carefully.

"Because of who the leader is, step out over here and we'll show you." Windu said carefully.

His interest peaked Dooku stepped over to stand beside one of the grandmasters as a holo projection activated. For a moment nothing but the flicking blue light of it shone in the room and then a video began to play.

It showed several burly and threatening looking Twi'lek men hidden behind two large pillars as they fired off several blaster bolts at the Bando Gorra cultists that came into the picture. As they fell to the admittedly well placed shots another figure came out from behind the cultists, this one much smaller and as it spoke it became quickly apparent it was a female.

"Impressive, truly you have earned the right to die by my hand, don't worry though I'll try to make it quick." She said dropping her hood and Dooku felt a rush of shock as the smirking face of Komari Vosa, the only other Padawan he had trained and someone he had thought perished years ago.

She sprang forwards, effortlessly deflecting the blaster bolts that the men sent her way before pouncing on them in a whirl of flashes as she seemed to dance between them and cut them down with no remorse as she stabbed and slashed them with her twin curved hilted lightsabers. Though he was sure it seemed much longer for the Twi'lek's she had killed all but one of them in a matter of 12 seconds.

The final man threw down his weapon, and fall to his knee's as she approached, "Please no, spare me." He begged. She stopped in front of him smirking as she pulled a small amount of powder from a pouch on her belt and threw it into the Twi'lek's face.

For a moment he writhed and coughed and then he began to shriek as his skin turned from it's natural blue coloration becoming black and molted looking and then his screams died down and he sat still kneeling before her still.

"Welcome to the Bando Gora." She said simply as the thing that had once been the man just grunted in response and the video faded out as the light came back into the room.

Dooku, stood silently for a moment, he had thought that much like Qui-Gon, Komari had fallen in service to the Republic battling the very cult that she now apparently lead. He felt, a great sorrow settle over his heart at the thought of his old Padawans, but at the same time a slight glimmer of hope. If he himself went, maybe he could get her to come back to the light, and repent for her crimes.

"The best person for this mission you are, know her best you do." Yoda said solemnly as the others nodded in agreement and Dooku nodded gravely knowing that this mission was going to be difficult.

"I need to know what that powder was that she used to brainwash the Twi'lek." Dooku said after a moment of silence agreeing to take the mission.

"We aren't sure what the exact mixture is, but we do know that she has somehow been slipping it into Deathsticks around the galaxy slowly gathering more followers, by force I personally witnessed it happen myself." Plo Koon said sadly.

"If she's not stopped then the Bando Gora will continue to grow, and slowly they could start taking over entire worlds." Windu said seriously.

"Your mission is a straight forward one, you are to bring Vosa in so that she can stand trail for her actions before the Republic." Plo said and Dooku nodded, though he voiced the only real question left to ask.

"What if, I can't bring her in or she insists upon fighting?" He asked.

"Then grim as it may be, you will have to strike her down, for the sake of the galaxy." Windu said sadly and Dooku nodded gravely hoping he could help her come back.

"I'll leave as soon as I can." Dooku said and with that he turned and headed out the door.

* * *

 **-Aboard Slave 1-**

Tyris and Jango came out of hyperspace near Bogden, and began to circle the planet heading towards one of it's twenty moons Kohlma. Bogden, was a planet ravaged from the immense pressures of gravitational tides, to the point that the planets surface was, quite literally pulled apart. As such, very few decided to call Bogden home. The few who did, however were forced to adapt to the ever changing and shifting seismic terrain.

It was said that the planet, or rather the many who choose to live on it, most of them ex soldiers, mercenaries, and bounty hunters had gone through a war that lasted a thousand years before coming to a close. The catastrophic war had lead to Kohlma, one of the planets larger moons to be set up as a tomb to all who had fallen on Bogden.

It was, Tyris had to admit a nearly perfect place for anyone who drew on the dark side of the force to make a base. Even now as they neared the moon, he could feel the Dark Side pulsing throughout, he drank it slowly feeling the connection grow and strength as he could feel a thousand years of war, misery, death, and suffering and he drew it all in preparing himself for what he was certain was going to be a rough battle, his master had given his permission to use the force during this mission.

Yet, even as he did he felt something different, something that didn't seem to fit with the rest of the dark power that surrounded the planet and Kohlma. Extending his awareness so that it stretched out several miles around the Slave 1 he found where it was coming form. Another ship was approaching the large moon as well. He might've thought it to be a Bando Gora ship, except for the pilot of the other vessel had a powerful lightside aura, clearly his master wasn't the only one who had taken an interest in the group.

"We aren't alone, there's a Jedi approaching from, the starboard side, they seem to be headed for the same place we are." Tyris said.

Jango swore under his breath, another bounty hunter was something either of them could easily deal with, but a Jedi that was a problem, because that made an already difficult mission nearly impossible. The Jedi would want to get to Vosa first, and if he did they lost out on the bounty, and also this meant that there was a rather large chance they would have to fight the Jedi.

Neither Jango, nor Tyris was any stranger to fighting Jedi, but they both knew that should a Jedi die on a mission like this one, they would send more Jedi, and that could draw unnecessary attention. They really only had one option they would have to make it to the Bando Gora's base, and kill Vosa before the Jedi could get to her.

"Hold on, and be ready to move the second we land, we can't allow the Jedi to beat us there." He said and Tyris nodded preparing to move the second they landed.

Unlike Jango who wore a full set of blue and silver Mandelorian Armor, Tyris had very little real armor. He was dressed in black leather pants with light duraplast armor plates sown in, black leather boots and gloves. He also wore a white sleeveless shirt and a black leather jacket with similar duraplast plates sown in, and black gloves.

Around his waist he wore a black pouched belt that contained more than a fair amount of weapons and, had a quick release holster on each side for each of his DC-17 heavy blaster pistols at each hip.

On the top of each wrist he wore a Dur-24 wrist laser and on the under side of his right hand he had a MM9 rocket system. Tucked into each boot was a long vibroblade, and strapped to his back was a DRX-6 disrupter rifle.

Nestled in the inside pocket of his jacket was a lightsaber, not his own personal weapon however, he had yet to create his own, and besides that the crimson blade would've exposed him as a Sith at a glance and neither he nor his master wanted that yet. He could get away with use of the Force, darkside or light because he would be far from the first Force-Sensetive bounty hunter.

The weapon he had in the pocket was a lightsaber that had been bought from the black market so even if he lost it, it was unlikely it would ever be traced back to him. Going over everything he had on his person, he felt satisfied and picked up the last piece of his suit a duraplast helmet, on the front it gave his face the appearance of a white skull, which had no lower jaw.

 _'I'm ready.'_ He thought simply as they closed in on the moon.

* * *

 **-On Kholma-**

In a castle standing on top of a mountain of the graveyard moon Kimari Vosa sat in a meditative trance. She was pleased her plans were moving along a a faster rate than she had anticipated. Eventually, her forces would grow beyond anything else in the galaxy, and soon no one would be able to stop them. She was so caught up, in her inevitable victory that she had nearly failed to notice the ripples in the force.

However, she felt it not just one, but two very distinct ripples in the force were heading towards her. One was very familiar, and radiated the calm warming presence of the light side and as she focused on it she knew who it was her former Master Dooku.

The other, was very different whoever it was pulsed with both the cold fury and passion of the Darkside, like she did, except more refined and possibly more powerful. She wasn't sure what to expect now, she could run of course, but she knew that Dooku and whoever the other was would just chase her.

"Very well, lets see how they handle my troops." She muttered calling in her second in command a heavily mutated Zebrak and had him prepare her forces for a battle.

"Oh, and release my little pet." She said simply.

"Yes, mistress right away." He said sprinting from the room as she smiled seeing two ships get closer to her base, this would certainly be interesting.

* * *

 **-With Dooku-**

Dooku, felt the presence of two force sensitives as he approached, one on the moon and the other heading towards the moon, just ahead of him, not too far from the other side. What made him interested was that both presences were steeped in the Darkside.

 _'That could be a problem.'_ He thought not knowing fully what to expect, but trusting in the force he bought his own ship in for a landing not too far down the mountain from the gates of a large castle where he could see another ship a little farther up the mountain with two people making their way up the mountain, one dressed in all black and the other in full Mandelorian Armor.

"Interesting." He muttered using the force he leapt into the air and landed in front of them observing them, up close the man in Mandelorian Armor seemed somewhat familiar.

However most of his attention was taken up by the younger one in all black he couldn't be much older than seventeen, but he was definitely the source of the pulse in the darkside he was feeling. For a moment none of them spoke, but they were all ready to grab their weapons if a fight were to break out.

"What are you two doing here?" Dooku demanded in calm tone.

"That's not your concern Jedi, you have no reason to believe we are doing anything wrong." The man in armor said in a tone of irritation.

"I am here, on official Republic business, to deal with a criminal element that is a threat to the galaxy, if you don't state your business now, I will have to arrest you under the presumption of aiding a criminal." Dooku said simply.

The armored man laughed outright, taking a few steps closer to Dooku and speaking in a cold tone, "Yeah, because the republic, and the Jedi get it right every time don't they? Even if you could bring us in, you'd look awfully foolish acting without proof or investigation. Guess, I shouldn't be surprised though I mean you didn't bother to investigate eleven years ago when you and your Jedi killed my men on Galidraan." He growled.

Dooku, remembered now years ago, he, Vosa his Padawan at the time, and a few other Jedi had been called to quell a violent rebellion of Mandelorians who had been murdering political activists, and innocents with apparently no remorse. They had confronted a group of them in the snowy forests of Galidraan.

He had asked them to surrender peacefully, but his padawans own threats of death if they didn't surrender had been the spark that ignited the battle that followed. All the Mandelorains had fallen, all but one. One man had remained, and using nothing more than his hands, feet and armored body had killed six Jedi before they managed to capture him and hand him over to the governor who had called them there as was the law of that planet.

It had only been months later that they had found, that a different group of Mandelorians known as the Death Watch had been working with the Governor to frame the others, but by then the damage had been done, and the man couldn't be found at least not by the republic until now.

"I am sorry for what happened, we were foolish for how we went about that." Dooku said.

"Sorry, isn't going to bring back my men and it's not going to bring back those you lost either Jedi. I would never work with them in there, as it was her words that set off the battle anyway, if you'd been able to control your student we could've worked it all out." Jango growled glaring at the older man beneath his helmet.

* * *

 **-Tyris-**

Tyris stood off to the side watching the two older men argue with each other, he knew who the Jedi was now. Since the days of Darth Bane the Sith had made it their business to know all the Jedi Masters, just in case.

Dooku, was no exception , but he was a problem.

Tyris had a realistic stance on where he stood as a lightsaber duelist, a force weilder, and a general fighter and though he had a fair amount of confidence in his ability to hold against and defeat other Jedi in the Order, Dooku was of a different caliber than most. He was renowned for his skill in both the force and more outwardly threatening in this case his absolutely mastery of Form II: Makashi.

If it came down to a duel Tyris wasn't sure which way it would go, but he was certain that at the moment he wouldn't have to, it seemed more likely that Jango and Dooku were simply going to try and goad each other into either attacking first or backing down.

He glanced around noting the large castle, that they had all been headed towards a minute ago. It was a large stone castle many stories high with a high black gate in the front. Then, off to the side further from them than the castle was a durasteel door about half the height of the castle and it began to swing open and he felt the presence of something, large, angry, and deadly within.

He stood for a second and then the beast inside roared and Tyris' eyes widened and the two older men stopped arguing. Slowly emerging from behind the doors it's teeth and claws bared came a greater krayt dragon.

It had ten long powerful legs each ending in three claws that were practically covered in the blood of it's previous victims or feedings. It was at least three hundred feet tall. It's blue white scales shone slightly even in the dim light of the planet. It's poisonous spines stuck up on it's back, and it's equally poisons teeth glinted. It growled yellow eyes shinning and then with surprising speed for a beast of such a size it sprang at them.

They all just managed to avoid the beast Jango taking off on his Jet Pack while Tyris and Dooku used the force to leap behind it and several feet away. The Krayt Dragon snapped at Jango him being the only one it could still see. He flew avoiding the monstrous jaws.

Tyris drew his heavy blaster pistols and fired it at the back of the dragons head it growled it's eyes focused on him as it ran back towards him. Tyris just barely ducked slash of one of it's clawed feet only to be hit in the gut by the top of another claw that knocked him back several feet. He looked up at the beast as it went to stomp on him. Tyris pushed out with the force diverting it's foot away from him and getting to his own feet.

* * *

 **-With Dooku-**

Dooku stood off to the side, he made a move to help the young man, but paused as he watched him change the dragons foot direction. He was interested, but this was also an opportunity the two of them were distracted he could get to Vosa first.

 _'It's better than having to fight them both with while dealing with her.'_ He thought heading towards the castle activating the blue blade of his lightsaber and cutting through the gate and heading to where he could feel his former apprentices force signature.

* * *

 **-With Tyris-**

Tyris avoided another of the dragons mammoth feet and attached an explosive to the now nearby foot of the beast. It exploded causing it to roar and stumble away and as it did Tyris saw Dooku slipping into the castle grounds and heading for it.

"Jango, we have a problem." Tyris said over the communications connection in their helmets.

"No, shit I see the dragon, I'm trying to kill it too." Jango shot back.

"Not that, Dooku's getting into the base, if we don't beat him there, he could take Vosa before we have a chance to get her." Tyris said.

"Well, we sort of have to deal with the giant lizard first!" Jango said as the Krayt dragon roared again snapping at Tyris who propelled himself into the air flipping and landing on the dragons head. Using the force to hold himself on the scales he tapped his comm again.

"Go and get Vosa first, I'll deal with the Dragon and catch up to you all after that. Just get to Vosa first and stay alive." Tyris said seriously.

"Are you insane!?" Jango asked.

"That depends really on who you ask, but you don't have any better plans do you?" Tyris asked pulling a vibro blade from each of his boots.

"Not really, no." Jango conceded, "Yous sure you can handle this kid?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah, mostly I am, but we're wasting time here just go!" He said Jango took a moment to think and then sighed and flew off towards the castle leaving Tyris to deal with the dragon alone, which roared and finally managed to toss the young Sith off it's head.

He turned in mid air and used the force to slow his decent so he landed on his feet. This was fortunate, because the Dragon choose that moment to try to crush him under one of it's feet again. He leapt to his right still holding his vibro blades and slashed the beasts legs creating two gaping wounds in that leg.

It roared out in agony and one of it's feet slashed him as he tried to dodge, unfortunately this time it had been too close and one of it's claws caught him slashing through his shirt and jacket and leaving a deep cut across his chest from shoulder to naval and causing his blaster rifle to fall to the ground.

Tyris howled in pain and his rage grew, he was briefly thankful for the fact that the poison was not in the beasts claws he dug into his belt and pulled a bacta salve spraying it across the wound he felt it close, though not fully heal, he was at least not going to bleed out, though he knew that he would need some time in a bacta tank to fully heal.

"Alright then, let's play." Tyris growled gripping his vibro blades tightly and rushing towards the beast again his eyes glowing gold beneath his helmet as it roared as if challenging him. It was a challenge he was only too glad to answer.

* * *

 **-With Jango-**

Jango, wasn't sure that leaving Tyris to deal with that beast alone, but the boy made a point, they had to deal with Vosa before Dooku could get to her, or failing that kill her before he could capture her.

Rather than follow Dooku in through the main door, Jango flew in and smashed his way through a window and came out in a dark hallway somewhere on the castles top floors. The inside was dank, and stank of blood and chemicals that he could really identify.

Inwardly thankful for the filter in his helmet, he drew his twin WESTAR-34 blaster pistols and proceeded forwards heading to the other end of the hall. At the end he found a staircase that lead upwards and downwards. This put him in a tough spot.

 _'She could be in either direction, but if I go down it increases the chance that I'll run into Dooku. She could also, be waiting at the top, for us to get there. At least I know, she didn't leave. Though, if I had to pick it makes more sense for her to go up gives her more time to prepare.'_ He thought glancing in each direction. Just as he was about to choose several beings from different races with black, molted looking skin came down the stairs.

Catching sight of the man they all charged forwards to attack him, ' _Well then, up it is.'_ He thought dodging a heavy set Twi'lek's punch and blasting him in the face, as he fell he was tackled to the ground by a togruta. Rolling over he pinned the Togruta down and shot it as well.

As the others began to charge him Jango raised his arm and blasted them all with fire from his flamethrower gauntlet. They screamed and scattered rolling on the ground attempting to put out the flames to no avail.

Growling Jango headed up the staircase determined to get there no matter what she put in his way. He hoped in the back of his mind that Tyris was going to be alright.

* * *

 **-Dooku-**

Dooku, strode into the castle finding a large room, several bodies laying on the ground pools of blood covered nearly every inch of the floor.. As he strode in he could feel the power of the darkside radiating in it every inch of the place. As he approached the far wall decorated in green stained glass windows, he was surprised when what he had taken for dead bodies rose from the ground and swarmed towards him in mass.

He let loose using a powerful shove in the force sending several of the beings flying backwards, some through the door he had entered from. Still they rose and rushed towards him, he drew out his blue bladed lightsaber and waited.

Using Makashi's grace and precision he dodged and slashed at each of them as they came allowing himself to slowly back up the staircase the staircase still dodging the wild lunges and attacks sent at him. It was like these things didn't care whether or not they would survive attacking him.

He didn't stop to think about it, he kept dodging and attacking. He took off, arms, legs, and heads. As he got backed up further, he finally lashed out, blasting them all back down the stairs and shattering the stair case below him. He stood for a moment panting and then he smelt smoke, turning he saw several bodies laying in smoking heaps on the ground.

Looking up at what now remained of the staircase he saw small fires headed upwards. He was momentarily stunned, the other two had made it in, did that mean that the Krayt Dragon was dead? Dooku wasn't sure, and really it didn't matter he had to get to Vosa before they did.

Augmenting himself with the force he sped up the staircase, every few feet he found a another body either burning or with blaster bolt wounds in the head or chest. When he reached the very top he found Fett staring across at Kamori Vosa who held twin curved hilted blades in her hands and smirking at them both.

"Good, this should be even more fun than I expected." She said igniting the blood red blades and smirking.

"Kamori,listen to me I realize that the Jedi have failed you, I have failed you but it's not too late you can still come back. Just come with me, please and we can redeem you." He said.

"I don't want to be saved, I'm fine where I am." She said rushing towards them both.

* * *

 **-Tyris-**

Tyris was breathing heavily as he stood near the edge of the mountain and stared down the Greater Krayt Dragon, which growled baring it's teeth. Cuts littered it's many legs and head from where he had managed to wound it. It was quickly becoming apparent to him though, that this wasn't going to get him very far. He needed to end this quickly, the question though was how?

He knew there had to be a way. Something that he missed, or hadn't really thought of at all. Then, it came to him he knew what he had to do, he just needed some time to focus. Unfortunately, that was not likely to happen the Dragon's head rushed forwards and it made another attempt to swallow him whole. He leap up into the air using the force to push himself onto he head once again.

Augmenting his own already exceptional strength Tyris raised one of his vibro blades high above him and stabbed them deep into the beasts skull. It let out a roar of pain and rage, shaking it's head to try and throw him off as it had once before. However, Tyris was already moving. He reached into the tattered remains of his jacket and pulled the lightsaber from it.

The yellow blade came to life with the snap-hiss and familiar hum. He extended the blade off to his right and sprinted down the dragons back, the lightsaber cutting though it's lethal spines. He came down to the tail all the spines falling off behind him as he leap off. Landing lightly on the ground he sprinted to the beasts legs and stabbed his other vibro blade deep into it's leg.

Drawing on his own rage as well as the beasts rage and pain, Tyris turned it to power as he channeled the darkside into his red Force Lightning. Sending it through the vibro blade in his hands, and through the dragons whole body to the other one stuck in the Dragons head, the lightning getting so strong it melted the two blades to the beast itself.

He pushed more and more power into his lightning, and the dragon roared in pain as the lightning burnt through it's vains and organs, frying it's hearts and and it's brain. As the dragon began to slump Tyris raised his lightsaber and slashed the beasts stomach clean open as he ran out from under it. The beast stood for a moment and then it fell to the ground, shaking the mountain as it did so, it slumped on it's side the slash he made in it's gut visible and moved no more.

Tyris exhaled staring at the beast as he very carefully made his way over to it, to ensure it was dead. It was, he could feel the force slipping from it and into the greater force of the world. He let out a long slow breath, and then walked over to the hole in the Dragons gut, seeing something glinting from within. Reaching out with the force he pulled the guts from the beast.

As the standard blood and guts came out of it, he saw something else. Four large round dark red colored shining stones the size of nearly his whole palm rolled out from it, followed immediately by another one the size of his head that was a cool black shade. Tyris examined them carefully, calling on what knowledge he had learned in his many studies he finally realized what these were and he smiled.

These, were Krayt Dragons pearls, or at least that was how they were known in the galaxy. These were found in the gizzard of the beasts he had just defeated. The stones were used to crush the food that the Dragons ate, and over time they became rounded as a result. They came in many different sizes and colors, apart from being valued by jewlers (easily drawing at least a 100,000 credits at minimum). If he could clean these, shape them properly and imbue them with the force the Krayt Dragon Pearls could be used as lightsaber crystals.

Deciding to focus on this later as it was a hard process to go through, he used the force to send the pearls back to the Slave 1. Then he turned and faced the castle, gazing up at it and feeling Dooku and Vosa's force signatures clashing and battling.

He summoned the DRX-6 disrupter rifle, that he had lost earlier and slung it over his shoulder tying the shredded ends of the strap together and setting out to get the rest of this over with.

* * *

 **-Dooku, Vosa, Jango-**

The top floor of the Bando Gora fortress was a live with lightsaber flashes and blaster fire as the three humans inside battled for survival. Vosa and Dooku's blades locked together as she force pushed Jango back against the wall.

"Kamori, please you need to listen to me. You can come back from this, just come with me. I can help you." Dooku practically begged his former Padawan.

"I don't want to come back, you all abandoned me here to the Bando Gora and I did what I had to, in order to survive! I took control and now they all bow to me, and soon enough so will the rest of the galaxy!" She said before hurling Dooku backwards and sending him skidding backwards head over foot.

As she moved to strike him down, Jango Fett fired rapidly at her back. She managed to spin around and block two of the three shots but the third caught her in the shoulder. She growled and leap towards Jango only to be caught in mid air and launched back towards her old master.

Adjusting in mid air they all turned to see Tyris standing in the entry way from the staircase. His helmet sill giving his face the skull like appearance, his shirt and jacket in tatters, a scar across his chest, the yellow lightsaber clutched in his right hand, and his other equipment hanging off of him as he stared at her.

"You made me travel to a desolate moon, deal with an irritating Jedi, and battle a Greater Krayt Dragon. Vosa if I kill you quickly, you'll be lucky!" He said before charging at her lightsaber drawn. She met him in the middle, and their lightsabers clashed in quick succession, her speed and power clashing with his own.

Then suddenly both of them were thrown off to the side as Dooku rejoined the battle. The room was alive with flashes of red, blue, and yellow as the three of them battled with such speed Jango had a hard time keeping up with what was happening. He stayed away from the three firing blasts at Dooku, or Vosa when he could forcing them to break off and block or dodge and allowing Tyris to push forward further.

Kamori became very aware that the two force users, and the Mandelorian were overpowering her. She was fairly certain that if either Dooku or the boy had been able to attack her without having to deal with each other as well, she would've lost already.

She reached out in the force and called down the last of her subordinates. They came charging down the stairs and swarming her three attackers. Dooku and Tyris were each forced to break off their attacks on her and deal with the Bando Gora troops along with Jango. She smiled and began to attack them as well.

It quickly became apparent to Tyris and Dooku, that they couldn't keep this up. Not with this many troops, Vosa needed to be taken out. Tyris dodged between a large human looking man and Zebrak before jumping into the air and slamming the hilt of his lightsaber into the back of the Zebrak skull and planting his foot into the humans chest.

As he landed he managed to bring his lightsaber up to catch Vosa's red blade inches from his face, "Not bad, you know boy, you should consider joining me, we could make a perfect team, no one could stand in our way." She said.

Tyris smirked, and kicked out at her landing a foot in her gut and knocking her backwards; "Sorry, I already have my own plans and partners." He said before activating the comm to Jango.

"Jango, I need you to be ready with your jet pack, because I am about to clear the room." Tyris said seriously landing near the man in question as Jango fired his own blaster into several of the troops.

"What exactly were you thinking?" Jango asked.

In answer Tyris who was just close enough for Jango to see held up his right wrist showing his MM9 rocket system, "Your insane!" Jango said

"Maybe, just be careful and you'll be fine." Tyris said leaping high into the air so he was right near the roof of the large room and fired the rocket at the ground. For a second, all of them stared at the rocket headed to the floor, and then it struck, the explosion rocking the entire room. Then the floor began to crumble and they all began to fall to the ground. The force of the rocket was a enough to break them sending them tumbling through several floors.

Jango had managed to activate his jetpack and could only watch stunned as all the Bado Gora, Dooku, Vosa, and Tyris fell several stories down with a loud CRASH! They all hit the floor with several rocks landing right after. After all the shouts, blasts, and impacts the place seemed quiet and dust hung thick in the air.

Jango, was for a moment convinced that all had perished in the fall, and then the rumble started to shift in a few places. Dooku, Vosa, and Tyris emerged from the rubble all looking a little worse for wear. Dooku's right leg was clearly broken. Vosa had a large chunk of rock sticking out of her right shoulder. Tyris' left arm hung limply at his side.

"You, insolent little bastard! I will not allow you to live after all that you've done, it will take months to rebuild my forces." Vosa growled raising a lightsaber in her good hand and glaring at Tyris.

Benaeath his helmet the young man smirked, "What are you waiting for come and finish me then." He challenged. Vosa's glare hardened and as their blades ignited they rushed towards each other. Her hand came upwards to swing down and cut him in two.

Tyris used the force putting a little extra speed in his movements he slid to the left dodging her blow. In one smooth fluid motion he brought his own weapon up and severed Vosa's arm and head. For a second she seemed to realize what had happened before her headless body fell to the ground at his feet.

They all stood panting as Tyris stared down at her, he felt no sympathy, or really anything for the woman, well other than a begrudging respect. She had at least been an interesting opponent. He turned to Dooku the yellow blade humming.

"What going to kill me now too?" The older man challenged and though Tyris was fairly confident he could kill the man in his current state, he didn't need a Jedi's death on his hands or another on Jango's hands at least not yet the Jedi would know there was a threat out once again and for now that was enough.

"No, I'm not be happy Dooku you get to live, for now." Tyris said and before the man could ask more Tyris hit him hard in the head knocking him out as Jango landed beside him.

"Come on kid let's get out of here, you need a bacta tank for that cut and that arm." He said as he and Tyris made there way out leaving behind a destroyed castle, a dead Greater Krayt Dragon, and an unconscious and injured Jedi Master.

"Yeah, I suppose that I need it." Tyris admitted. As they boarded Slave 1 Jango, after ogling the Krayt dragons pearls took off. Tyris went into the cell in a back room. Normally, it was used for captive, but when it was empty Tyris found it a good place to meditate and, in this case get in touch with his master.

He pulled out a holo projector, and taking a kneeling position his left arm still hanging off to the side, he activated it and waited. Soon the looming figure of his Master sat in chair before him.

"My master, Kamori Vosa is dead, she and the Bando Gora will no longer be an issue." Tyris said his head bowed.

"I see that the battle has not left you unscathed." Sidious said his tone very casual.

"No it did not, but it was nothing too, serious, though I am shamed to say that I didn't managed to avoid the rock that dealt the blow to me." He admitted.

"It is of little consequence, so long as the Bando Gora and Vosa are dealt with now. You have done well, tell me everything." Sidious said.

So Tyris did just that, starting with their arrival, and ending when they had boarded the ship and he had hailed Sidious himself. His Master remained silent as Tyris' story finished.

"Most excellent, you have done very well my apprentice. As I am sure the Bounty Hunter will say later your time with them, is over. With this most recent success you have proven yourself fully worthy, at last you are truly a Sith. From this day on, you shall be known as Darth Atius." He said after a pause.

Smirking a little the newly dubbed Darth Atius raised his head to look at his master his eyes glowing gold with power, "Thank you my Master."

Sidious inclined his head slightly before speaking again, "Rise Lord Atius." and he did staring into the holo of his Master.

"Once you are back on Kamino leave the Bounty Hunters to finish training the clones there will be a ship waiting for you once you arrive on Kamino, it is yours. Insure that you are healed, and have anything you may need then you will take the ship to the base on Coruscant, I will meet you there." He said.

"Oh, and Lord Atius kill the being who delivers the ship to you." He said.

"Yes my master." He said again Sidious nodded glad for his compliance, and loyalty, "Soon, the war will begin, and with each of us working together our enemies shall fall before us." He said before fading away.

As soon as he was gone, the newly minted Sith Apprentices face dropped into a slight scowl, "Yes, and when the time is right, you will fall before me, but not until I know all you have to teach me." He said softly as smirking he went to rejoin Jango in the Cockpit.

* * *

 **A/N:Well that wraps up the chapter now, I have decided to take a que from Hellscythe and answer some questions I feel need answering at the end of each chapter:**

 **Q: Why not show more of Tyris' time with Jango**

 **A:I will in later chapters, as the story goes.**

 **Q: Why Didn't Tyris/Darth Atius kill Dooku?**

 **A: Killing Dooku, would've been met with a relentless investigation and pursuit by the Jedi something that they can't have right now.**

 **Q: So then why Kill Vosa won't they still investigate?**

 **A: Maybe a little, but not as much as they would've if Dooku had been killed. SHe was after all running a cult/crime syndicate, that makes enemies galaxy wide, and as Tyris/Atius' face was never seen he's hard to track, as he pointed out he'd hardly be the first force sensitive mercenary/civilian the Jed had encontured anyway.**

 **Q: Why have him take up a Darth name?**

 **A: It's Sith tradition, symbolizing the true embracing of the darkside, and the role of a Sith Lord.**

 **Okay, so I think that's it for this round of questions, if you have more leave them in a review and I will PM you and we can talk. I hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all and welcome to chapter 3! So couple of things I need to say before this. First thanks go out to Many Faced Mage, and J. Hellscythe for giving me a few ideas while writing this chapter. I also need to thank J. Hellscythe for allowing me to use one of his OC's for this story. Go check both of them out after your done here they are great.**

 **Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but it was tricky at some points and alos I got fired and had to find a new job in the last month, which I did so yeah I have been busy.I still have no beta for this story though I have edited to the best of my ability.**

 **Disclaimer** **: The mouse still owns Star Wars as I am sure we all know by now. I however do own Tyris Novar/Darth Atius and J. Hellscythe own Darth Revear.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Darth Atius, sat in his relatively new ship thinking carefully about what he should do next. It had been nearly six standard months since his final mission with Jango and in that time he had basically been running smaller errands for Sidious ensuring that the war that he was now confident was only months away would come to fruition.

He smirked a little to himself, his Master of course was getting both the droids and Clones ready for a war that would ultimately be nothing more than a means of stretching the republic and more important the Jedi's resources thin. He had his own plans for when the war started of course, but for now he had other concerns. His Master had called him and now he had to get ready. He dressed in what had become his standard gear.

He wore a reinforced sleeveless armor mesh battle/flight suit. The suit had a micro energy field projector and two layers of thin durasteel plates, in order to disperse physical and blast impacts, reducing injuries and likelihood of knockdowns. The suit also gave him increased protection from fire, acid, intense heat, and e inner lining of the suit blocked poisons and corrosives for a period of time. The suit also had pockets on his hips and thighs (one on each side).

Over this he wore a dark red hooded vest, with various pockets on the inside where he held some field medical equipment most of it miniaturized. Around his waist he wore his usual black pouched belt that contained a fair amount of weapons (Explosives included) and, had a quick release holster on each side for each of his Model 434 heavy blaster pistols at each hip (sometimes a Lightsaber leaves a trail much too easy to follow).

His boots and gloves were made from Corillian Leather, his gloves reached up to his biceps and had a dark grey Mandelorian Iron plates on the top and bottom allowing them to hold up to lightsaber blades if needed. His gloves also hid a variety of control devices, built-in tools, and weapons, including a button that allowed him to call his ship to his location (when within range), and a concealed dart launcher.

Finally dressed he headed out of his ship to wee what it was his master wanted now.

* * *

 **-With Sidious-**

Darth Sidious stood in his luxury apartment on Coruscant, thinking. Lately his thoughts had been on his apprentice, and he didn't like it. Rather he didn't like how powerful his apprentice was becoming, even spite of his training him to be good enough to be a threat to opponents, but not a true threat to him. Yet the boy was getting better and better and that made him a problem, because he was looking like he could truly become a threat.

One that needed to be, either dealt with or put in his place and he had just the way to do it. He pressed the button that would alert his apprentice to come and see him. He stood in the hidden base on the galaxies capital planet staring out at the never ending city.

Soon enough he felt Darth Atius walk in and take a knee behind him, he didn't turn to face him as the young man spoke, "You wished to see me my Master?" He asked from his kneeling position.

"Yes, I did I have a new mission for you." Sidious said still staring out at the city, "After years of searching, my spies have managed to find the location of the person who stole Darth Pagiues' holocron." He said and he felt a small amount of the young mans surprise, and excitement before he reigned it in.

"You have? That is incredible news, who knows what knowledge that could contain." He said.

"Precisely why it will be your job to retrieve the holocron, and kill the thief who stole it, if it were to fall into the Jedi's hands or any unworthy hands, it could be disastrous for the Sith." Sidious said.

"Yes, of course my master. Where is the thief?" He asked.

He resides on the planet Lehon, within one of the many temples that litter it's surface. You will infiltrate the temple, retrieve the holocron and strike down the thief who dared to take what they had no right to, and anyone else who dares to stand in your way." He said.

"Yes my master, I will retrieve what should be ours." He said, 'Or at least what should be mine.' He thought privately.

"Good then, you are dismissed. Do not return to me until you have completed your mission." Sidious said and his apprentice nodded before heading off to his ship. Sidious smiled to himself, no matter how the mission went, he would be pleased, he had a plan to work with.

Changing back into his, guise of Chancellor Palpetine he headed into his office, he had a few appointments he needed to make if as he expected his apprentice didn't return.

* * *

 **-With Atius-**

Darth Atius took off in his ship, of everything he owned that he valued his ship was near the top of the list. The Scimitar, was originally built by the Bith Sith Lord Darth Tenebrous, for his apprentice Darth Plaguies. Who had then given it to Sidious' old apprentice Maul, and since Mauls death, Sidious had given it to Atius when his training with Jango ended. This ship belonged to the dark side and it was perfect for him.

The Scimitar had a pair of folding wings around a round cockpit; a design which was used on T-class long-range personal cruisers like the Valcyn which were used by Sith Lords like Darth Bane during the New Sith Wars about a millennium earlier.

In front of the round cockpit (the whole forward-center section of the spacecraft) of the vehicle was a rare stygium crystal-powered cloaking device for creating an invisibility field. It was also equipped with Thrust trace dampers a stealth device that helped conceal the presence of starships by capturing the exhaust gases from a ship, and waiting for them to cool before expelling them into space. These enabled the ship to sneak through even the most advanced of security technologies and allowed its master to evade pursuit while on his missions.

Built beneath the cloak field generator was a series of compartments containing various equipment for Darth Atius' missions including three DRK-1 Dark Eye probe droids, his speeder bike the Bloodfin (another hold over from Maul), several interrogation droids and several security droids, spying equipment, torture devices, bombs and mines.

The Infiltrator was protected by six low-profile solar ionization cannons which could extend and fire several bursts in the blink of an eye. It was also equipped with an experimental high temperature X-C 2 ion drive array while the ship's hyperdrive was an unmodified SSDS 11-A. It could also carry six passengers while its total capacity was 2.5 metric tons.

All in all the ship was fast, powerful and built for stealth and he loved it, being in the ship itself usually made him calm. Yet, somehow this time he felt, not worried, but rather confused. The Dark side was with him, and something was different about this mission.

The Dark side was telling him that after it was over, things would change, in a big way, the trouble was he couldn't tell if they would change for the better, or the worse. That was odd, usually he had some idea, this time though he had no clue as to what could possibly change.

 _'The future is always in motion.'_ He thought as he made the jump to hyperspace and the stars became star lines before fading into the blue of hyperspace. He knew he had at least two days before he arrived to Lehon. So he headed down to the lower deck of the ship where all but the cockpit and passenger seating was.

He opened the door to what had once been another room or holding cell, but he had converted to a training room/workshop. He had learned both from his Master, and Jango that unless the mission was to bring someone back alive, information was always better when extracted without having to drag someone around.

 _'Whatever is going to happen, I will at least be ready for it.'_ He thought determinedly to himself activating training droids and pulling his lightsaber from his hip.

His lightsaber was finally one he had made himself to suit his more power and speed based style he used.

The hilt was a hilt-and-a-half in length constructed of black phrik alloy with silver aurodium grip plates that lead into four silver pronged emitter shrouds on either end. The blades were both dual phase allowing him to switch between a standard blade and a shorterblade length for surprise attacks. The shorter hilt made rotations and movements quicker and safer than a standard saberstaff. It also made using one blade and or one hand much easier and more feasible. It reduce the disadvantages of the saberstaff while increasing the options of a standard saber.

He had basically upgraded Exar Kun's saber design turning it from a Niman weapon, into more of a speed and power duelists weapon meaning it suited someone like him perfectly. It had been easier to master and better for the power attacks of his chosen form. It was shorter than a normal saberstaff so movements were be quicker and less exposing while also making it less unwieldy when only using one blade or hand.

 _'Yes, no matter what happens, I will be ready.'_ He thought activating both blades as the droids charged him.

* * *

A few days later the young Sith Lord came speeding out of hyperspace immediately activating his cloaking device. Yet as he went he felt a presence in his head. It was like his Master but more...potent. He paused for a moment and then it vanished.

Even as the presence left him he remained his ship unmoving, this was not, what he had thought. Whoever this was they were far from just a skilled thief, but he knew he couldn't turn back now and he didn't wish to do so. The force was egging him forwards, whatever he was headed too his destiny was there.

He pushed forwards throwing his ship into sector directly towards Lehons namesake planet. Following the nearly irresistible pull of the force lead him towards the planet. As he stared out the veiwport, and checked his scans he had to admit the planet itself was grand to look at. Its surface was largely covered by oceans which were dotted by numerous clusters of islands and archipelagos.

Then on a mid sized island just ahead of him, he saw it, a large black pyramid rising above a dark forest. It's black walls were covered in red ruins that he recognized as Sith ruins. The place radiated an odd feeling it was dark side energy,and yet it also seemed to be a void of sorts in the force. He flew a few times around the structure checking for air defenses and though he could see larger cannons on the outer wall surrounding it, but they didn't fire.

 _'Either my cloak is too strong for me to be sensed, or someone wants me to go in. Given that feeling in the force, I think it's the second one.'_ Atius thought to himself. Seeing a large gap in the tree's a little way away from the temple he set his ship down and deactivated it lowering his entry ramp. He breathed out a small breath before rising to his feet.

* * *

He checked over his equipment and after making sure his Model 434 heavy blaster pistols were fully loaded with a few extra power packs for each in a pouch on his belt he headed out. The air had a heavy and moist feel to it and once free of his ship he could hear many animals growling a roaring within. Centering himself in the darkside he activated his lightsaber and began to carefully and cautiously cut through the many thick branches and vines around him keeping all his sense on high.

He had not made it very far into the place when something large began to shake the ground. He turned to his right as the rumbling grew closer and a Rancor burst from the tree's. It sighted him and charged at him roaring. Rather than kill it, he reached out with the force ad into it's mind dominating it's will with his own. It stopped at his feet and he climbed on top of it.

He made it set out towards the temple he would cover plenty of ground with his new mount. For a few minutes nothing dared to come near the beast, and Atius focused his energies on whatever was going to be in the temple. However things changed as he heard a soft kind of buzzing in the air, for a second he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Then it seemed to be coming from a nearby cave to his left, suddenly a large swarm of insects came from the cave. At first he considered them no more than a minor irritation until the Rancor began to roar with pain. He looked down and was momentarily stunned to see that the insects were eating through the beasts flesh it's foot had already been nearly stripped of it's flesh.

The creatures were eating through, it's flesh as well as everything around them. Shaking himself from his stupor he lept from the beast flipping into the nearby tree. He stopped and watched for a moment, as the creature now unable to move roared and sank into the creatures slowly. Deciding that he would not want to be near when they finished with it Atius jumped into another tree and continued jumping tree by tree.

As he leap to a taller tree he started climbing to get his barrings. He glanced around and saw that he had been put a bit off track in his escape form the flesh eating bugs. He started heading west where the large pyramid rose ominously above the forest. He slid down from the tree's and landed gracefully on the forest floor. He noted that the closer he got to the fortress rather than the branches thinning out to make space they were getting thicker.

'Well that is more than a little bizarre.' He thought glancing around at the black bark of the tree's. Before he could dedicate too much thought to that, he felt several things approaching from all around him. A pack surrounding what they perceived to be pray. He bolted forwards, he didn't want to waste any more time than he needed to, but they pursued and closed in a circle around him. Growling in frustration he stopped and waited.

"Alright then come on lets see what you've got." He said lowly waiting, he didn't have to wait too long. Because slowly out of the tree's came six Lylek's.

They were tall spider like beasts with each of there legs ending in a sharp spear like foot. Their heads stretched out on long thick necks from their bodies and just between their heads and legs were two long tentacles tipped with poisonous barbs. Their hides were covered in a thick exoskeleton, that he knew only well placed blaster shots would get through parts of that hide.

He took a deep breath taking a blaster in his left hand and the at present inactivated lightsaber hilt in his right. He knew that like he had with the Rancor he could reach into the beasts mind and dominate them, but the problem was he'd have to do that focusing on each mind at a time. That would leave an opening for one of the others to attack him. This was going to have to be done the hard way.

As he drew on his anger and frustration at continuing to be stopped in his mission and turned it into power two of the beasts leap at him. He jumped high into the air twisting to avoid the tentacles that shot at him. He landed on the back of one of the beasts and shot two of the tentacles off of the one across from him. It roared in pain and Atius drank it in for a second as the beasts charged their fellow to get at him.

The good thing about Lylek's was that while they were strong and vicious they were also not too bright and had no loyalty, they would eat each other if there was no other prey. It also meant they were easy to manipulate. As two of them roared and aimed their spear like legs at him he jumped form his spot on the others back and the two beasts stabbed through the back and head of the third killing it instantly.

He didn't even hesitate as he activated both ends of his blade and and brought them down on the other two. It took off, the head of one, and two of the legs of the other. As he landed he spun and sent a blast of red force lightning at the other three charging beasts hurling them backwards as they shrieked in pain. As they were trying to stand he took the head off the other beast behind him.

As he breathed heavily drinking in the three remaining beasts pain he fired off torrents of red force lightning beginning to cook them alive, he reached out with the force lifting them into the air before hurling them back into the forest sending them smashing through the woods along with the bodies of the three dead ones.

For a second he stood proud of himself before turning and using the force to sprint towards the pyramid not bothering to deactivate his blade. Lylek's usually lived in large nests and he didn't want to have to deal with more of them. He felt he had been slowed down more than enough, he wanted to face whatever the force had in store for him.

He finally reached the edge of the pyramid fortress as he approached the branches themselves suddenly sprang to life. He spun on the spot and began to slash through the branches as they approached. For every one he took off two more grew it's place at impressive speed and attacked. He continued back up around the fortress slashing and hacking away at them.

As he continued he found himself backed against the pyramids surface. As he began to draw in the force to unleash a force wave the side he was leaning against slid open and he fell into the fortress. Caught off guard by the suddenness of what had just happened, he just barely managed to roll with the fall and watch as the door sealed closed.

* * *

For a second he stood in complete darkness, and then the lights came to life. He was standing in a large stone corridor. Thought they were somehow insulated as he stared around at the place he took notice of a few security cams along the walls. He smirked, if they didn't already know he was coming which he doubted, they did now.

He sighed and headed towards where he could feel the force coming on stronger, it was near the top of the pyramid. He headed upwards the odd feeling getting stronger the closer he got to the top. He stopped for a moment feeling the floor move beneath him. He started to run as the floor beneath him began to open up into a long pit filled with spikes.

He channeled the force into his feat and jumped slightly pushing of against the wall and jumping from side to side, as the floor began to open up too fast for him to out run. He made it to the end of the hall and with a final push flung himself into another hallway. As he hit the ground ready to run again the floor was solid.

He could hear laughter in his head, and stood up as the laughter stopped and smooth deep voice spoke; "Excellent, you have earned a rest, come and find me young man, I know what your here for and you'll find it and me on the top floor." The mans voice said before fading away.

Atius growled, anger rising up from the pit of his stomach. He was being played used for entertainment by his future opponent. He hated not being taken seriously, fatigue fell away from him as his own rage grew. He stomped up the staircase for several floors. He found himself facing one final door at the end of the last hallway.

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled and pushed the door open with a gently push of the force. He stepped into a large room, it had red walls, a high ceiling lead to the tip of the pyramid. Now standing beneath it, he saw the tip was made of clear durasteel and gave the room a great deal of natural light from the moon hanging in the sky.

Beneath the clear durasteel was a a pedestal made of the same smooth black stone as the outer walls. In the center of the pedestal sat a small red pyramid, that Atius recognized as a Sith Holocron, Plagieus' Holocron. As he made his way forward the voice rang out again;

"Now, you can't really expect it to be that easy can you?" It said as a man stepped from the shadows smirking, and odd feeling of a hole in the force itself emerged with him more powerful than ever.

He stood at roughly 5'6 and appeared to be in maybe his mid thirties, he had dark brown, shoulder length hair. A piece of black cloth was wrapped around where his eyes would have been, if he had any. Atius recognized him as a Miraluka. He wore a black tunic, with plates sown into them everywhere, but his joints, and Atius couldn't tell what the paltes were made of. He also had a black cloak over top of this all.

"So, you finally made it did you, took you roughly an hour and twenty minutes, I must say I expected a bit better, not bad though." He said casually.

"You, your the thief who dared to take what isn't yours? I was expecting someone more impressive after all this." Atius challenged hoping to get a rise out of the Miraluka, who instead just laughed.

"Thief huh? Is that what you were told?" He asked.

"It's what I know, you dared to steal the holocron from it's rightful owner's the Sith, I am here to take it back." Atius said growling.

"Your Master is still a fool and a coward, he has no right to call himself a Sith Lord. You really don't know who I am?" He asked.

Atius remained silent, waiting for the man to speak. He had to admit his interest was peaked the man smirked again somehow getting Atius angrier as he spoke again; "Very well, let me enlighten you. I am Darth Revear, The Phantom Blade. The only true Sith Lord remaining in the galaxy, and the first student of Darth Plagueis the Wise."

"That's impossible, Plagueis only had one student." Atius said stunned.

"That's what you've been told, but you were wrong, now you want this holocron? Come and take it from me boy." The man challenged, Atius growled activating one end of his lightsaber and charged the man. In response the man simply drew one lightsaber and ignited it revealing it to be an ancient crossguard saber design, casually blocking the overhead power blow.

He continued to push forwards and yet no matter how, much he tried Revear would block or dodge with a casual ease. Atius rage grew the man was toying with him, it was like to him Atius' attacks were nothing, he was nothing. The thought just made his rage grow a fire within him, that he drew on to attack with more speed and ferocity.

Revear dodged casually batting his blade to the side. However as he sidestepped Atius activated the other side of his weapon. Revear just managed to get out of the way, but the blade singed his cloak and his shoulder. Not wasting the only opening he had gotten so far, Atius drew the blaster on his left hip and fired at Revear who held up his hand and froze the bolt in mid air.

"Not bad kid, you could be great need a little work though." He said stepping to the side and letting the blaster bolt fly into the wall.

"STOP TOYING WITH ME AND FIGHT!" Atius screamed.

"Alright then, if you insist." He said drawing not just one more regular laightsaber blade, but five. He now held one in each hand, and hand two more hovering on each side as if held by two more sets of arms on each side. He smirked at him; "Well then, let's see how long you last."

He rushed him with a blinding speed Atius barely found the time to bring his blade up to catch three on each side. Revear smirked before kicking the younger man hard in the gut driving the air from his lungs. With a powerful shove of the force Atius felt his feet leave the ground as he slammed against the wall.

His blade was wrenched from his grasp and he felt as if a hand was on his throat. All this and Revear had hardly moved a muscle. He flicked his hand and Atius flew into the wall. He stood shakily on his feet, and letting out what may very well be his last gasp he roared and released a torrent of red Force Lightning.

Revear raised one lightsaber, and reflected it all back at him. It felt as if every nerve in his body were on fire and he spared himself more as the lightning stopped and he fell to his knee's smoking slightly.

Atius looked down at the crimson blade just centimeters from his neck and silently cursed. He'd lost to the Miraluka, and badly at that. "You have potential," the victor said calmly, "But knowing Sidious, he saw you as a potential threat to his rule, so he sent you here in hopes that we'd kill each other... it might have worked if I was complacent as him, but I'm not."

"What are you talking about," The boy growled out.

"I'm saying that Sidious sent you here to die," the older of the two replied, "But he should have considered the possibility of me taking you as a student."

"I already have a master," the young Sith Lord snarled.

"A master who has no intentions of helping you reach your full potential," the Miraluka snapped, "Sidious has no intention of ever being replaced, therefore will never allow you to attain the power necessary to do so... I on the other hand, am more than willing to do what he will not."

Atius growled but he grudgingly imitated he had a point, he knew Sidious was never really going to treat him as an apprentice before saying, "Fine, let's get started."

"Alright," the Miraluka said with a devious grin, "the first lesson is patients." He brought out a comm link and said, "Miss Offee, your presence is required."

A Beautiful Young Mirialan walked in few minutes later. "You wanted to see me, My Lord," she asked with a reserved servile tone.

"Show our guest around, and see to it he is given a place to sleep."

The Mirialan bowed and said. "At once My Lord."

"Follow her Atius, I have some plans to make." Revear said turning away from them and waving them off, with a groan Atius got to his feet still feeling the pain of his reflected lighting.

She lead him out of the room and down another long hallway. As they went, Atius did not speak he simply observed and what he saw was beyond what he expected. Beneath the visible pyramid was a vast fortress, it housed a large assortment of Spaarti Cloning Cylinders, as well as actual troops, and a droid factor all it's own.

'The man's ready to start his own army, if he doesn't already have one.' He thought to himself as Ms. Offe as she was called lead him through several turns, showing many things before stopping at a regular sized door and opening it to reveal a small room with a large bed built into the wall, a refresher off to the side with a toliet and a sonic shower within, and a small closet.

"This is where you'll be staying, anything My Lord feels you need will be provided for you. Any questions?" She asked as he walked casually past her; "Get me a drink and then leave me alone he said just waving a hand at the servant girl.

Of all the things he expected to happen after that, what happened was not one of them. Caught off guard by exhaustion and contemplation of how much had changed in just a few minutes he was surprised when he was swept off the ground and pinned to the wall by the force. He looked up to see the green skinned young woman glaring at him.

"Let me make a few things clear here, I am not a servant and you are not going to treat me like one. I call, Revear My Lord as a sign of respect, and you haven't earned that respect from me. You do not get my respect just because he has taken you under his wing, and you should never assume things regarding those around you here." She said before letting him go turning on her heel and leaving the room as he landed on his feet.

Atius was well he wasn't really sure what he was. There were a lot of emotions going through him that he wasn't at all used to. He sat down on the bed, things were definitely going to be different here, under a new master. For the moment at least he wasn't sure yet how he felt about any of that.

* * *

 **-Three Days Later, Chancellors Office Coruscant-**

Sidious, was pleased at least for the most part. Atius, had not returned at least not yet, though by this point he was convinced that the boy had fallen. It was just as well really, the boy had, had the potential to become a true threat. With him gone, he could find a more suitable temporary apprentice. He had a few potential candidates, but he hadn't yet decided.

Caught up in his thoughts, he was shaken from them by his desks comm going off; "Chancellor Palpetine sir, there are two young people here to see you. They say it's highly important." One of the guards outside his office said.

"Can you ask them, what business it is they have? I am rather busy." He said wanting to get back to his own thoughts.

"They say they are here representing the head of Damask Holdings." He said and Sidious froze, Revear was the head of Damask Holdings. He had been for years, even before Plagieus' death he had taken over with careful planning, and even made Plagieus himself proud. The only non Muun to own a Muun established business.

Revear was also who he had sent Atius after, and presumably who he had fallen to if Revear was sending people to see him. He sighed and prepared himself before speaking; "Let them in please." He said.

The door swung open as Atius stepped inside dressed in black business robes and accompanied by a Mirialan woman about Atius' own age and dressed similarly; "Supreme Chancellor Palpetine, nice to meet you I'm Tyris Novar and this is my partner Ms. Barriss Offe." He said offering his hand which Sidious had to shake to maintain appearances.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Novar, Ms. Offe. Please have a seat, you say your representing the head of Damask Holdings?" He said as they sat across the desk from him.

"Yes, we are you see our mentor has decided to pull the companies financial backing of you. He feels that you have failed to live up to the expectations, that you aspired to ten years ago on your election." The girl said.

"What, but I think that would be an unwise decision Damask Holdings has for years been the biggest backer of myself, and my plans for the Republic." He said.

"We are aware of that, but the simple fact of the matter is you have not achieved many of the things you swore to on your election. After these many years he feels it's time to pull back, until you show...improvement." Tyris said.

Sidious could feel his blood boiling they couldn't do this to him, doing his best to keep his voice level he said; "May we prehaps speak in private Mr. Novar?" He asked.

"We may, but Ms. Offe stays of course anything say I would just relay to her anyway." He growled, but nodded dismissing his guards and locking the door. When they were alone his facade dropped.

"You dare to do this!? You dare to speak to your Master this way Atius!?" He demanded.

"I do dare, and you are no longer my master, you sent me to die. Or for both Revear and me to kill each other, both of which have failed. All you did was give me a better Master." Atius shrugged smirking.

"So Revear sent you both to deliver this news? Is he really to afraid of me to confront me himself?"

"Not at all, he just doesn't feel that right now your worth his time to confront, he does have his own things to do after all." Barriss said smirking in a similar manner.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you both right now, and send a message to your Master?" He said contempt in every letter of the last word.

"Oh, your free to try, of course neither of us would go down easy. Go ahead and release that massive wave of Darkside energy it would take I'm sure none of the Jedi would feel it." Atius said in a tone of heavy sarcasm.

Sidious growled, but knew that at this moment, he was unable to do anything to them; "You will come to regret your decisions Atius, surely you know you can't stop what is coming." He warned.

"We know, and we have intentions of doing so, but things will not go as you have expected, and you had best be prepared for a real war." Atius said as they stood to leave and the doors unlocked.

"I am sorry we had to meet under these circumstances Supreme Chancellor." He said as the guards reentered the room.

"As, am I, but who knows mabe things will change down the line." He said shaking first Barriss hand and the Atius'

"Maybe they will," Atius said before whispering so low that only Sidious could hear; "You will fall before this war ends, whether it be by my hand or Lord Revears."

With that the two young people left the room and headed for their ship to depart leaving a furious Supreme Chancellor in their wake.

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends chapter 3! I do hope you liked it! Leave a review fav or follow if you have the chance. I like reviews though.**

 **Now time for questions I feel should be answered in this chapter:**

 **1\. Why did Sidious want to send Atius to his death?**

 **He was showing more potential to be a legitmate threat to him and he doesn't want that out of someone he intended to be a mere place holder.**

 **2\. How far off of the Clone Wars are we?**

 **About 6-7 months by the end of this chapter.**

 **3\. Why would Revear take Atius on as an apprentice?**

 **Two reasons; One he loves taking things from Sidious. Two he wants the Sith to continue on the proper way so to speak and unlike Sidious isn't afriad of dying.**

 **4\. Why not just take Barriss as his apprentice?**

 **Simply put she is more in between than she is dark, but Atius belongs in the darkness.**

 **5\. Why pull Damask Holding support of Palpetine if that give a line into the enemy's resources?**

 **Because Damask Holdings has a lot of influence and money, and they want ed to send a message by taking a chunk of both those things from Sidious.**

 **For now those are all the questions I felt needed to be answered. So hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review I could use more and see you all next time! Bye!**


	4. Poll Announcement 2!

**Hi everyone! So, I have been getting back into all my Star Wars stories. Of course, I have been intending to get back to this one, but like the others if I get back to this story it will be rewritten as I lost the thread of all my Star Wars stories long ago.**

 **However since this is the most popular of my Star Wars stories, I figured I would ask you all who follow (if you still do) this story what you would like me to do.**

 **Would you prefer if I:**

 **Leave this version as it is and discontinue it and I start a new one?**

 **Would you prefer if I put the rewrite directly on here?**

 **Or would you prefer that I erase this version entirely and start a new one.**

 **I leave this in the hands of you all. I have posted a poll to my profile so that everyone can vote so vote if you want to. I think I'll have this pool up for lets say...a week. So again vote for what you want best I'll post the result here when it's over, and then I'll get to work, and so it's known not much of chapter 1 is likely to change though it still may change drastically I am kicking around possibilities. And yes some version of rewrite is happening, no matter what.**

 **See you all later.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Batmarcus**

 **PS: So due to a few messages I got over the last day...and enough messages that it made me think. I have added a fourth option and started the poll over! So the fiourth option is now:**

 **Due some slight edits, but proceed from where I left off with a new plan.**

 **Okay so again starting tonight the poll is up for a week unless one gets a lead that can't be overcome.**

 **So yeah go vote please (in some cases again).**

 **Batmarcus**


	5. Poll Results!

**Hi everyone! So, I have the results of the poll now that it's all done and over with and the answer to what happens to this story is; Leave this version as is, but discontinued as I start a new one. Of all the votes that the poll got, this one received just under half the total votes! So, this is the one that wins. I'm getting to work on the new version right now! I will, post on here once it's up for all to read so that you all know where to go!**

 **Thank you all so much for all the votes, PM's, favorites and follows that this has gotten! I hope you will all like the new version when it's up and ready to go! See you all soon!**

 **Sincerely** **,**

 **Batmarcus**


	6. New version Announcement!

**Hi everyone! The new version of this stories first chapter is up! It's called Rise of the Other Apprentice! Go check it out if you loved this one! Thank you all so much and hopefully we'll see you later on that version. Again thanks for all the follows and faves and I hope you like the new version!**

 **Sincerely** **,**

 **Batmarcus**


End file.
